Forbidden love
by vfn2
Summary: this is a pearlshipper. you better not bad mouth my storie if youra pokeshipper. This is my first.
1. the start

This is my first fan fic ever! I'm more used to writing scripts than any thing so it might look like a script. Its not. Send me a review after you read it. This is my first one so the next chap could be awile.

* * *

Chapter 1-Who Knew? 

Dawn- "Ash! HELP!"

Ash- "IM COMIN DAWN! Waa!"

Dawn -"Aaaash!"

Ash- "Misty!"

Dawn -"Ash. Wake up. You're having a bad dream!"

Misty-"I'm right here Ash." Ash wakes up to see Brock, Dawn, and Pikachu.

Dawn- "Good morning Ash."

Ash- "Good Morning Dawn. How did you guys sleep?"

Brock- "I slept well."

Dawn stayed quiet.

Ash- "Something wrong Dawn?

Dawn felt like saying yes. That something was wrong. Brock was heading back to pewter city tomorrow. She was going to see Palet with Ash. She wanted to tell ash how she felt. She loved him. But how could she say that to Ash. They were practically like brother a sister they had grown so close. But she decided against it. They were going to be alone when they went to Ashes house tomorrow. Ms. Ketchum was on her honeymoon. She had recently Married Giovanni. He had promised to end team rocket as he was the head. So far he still needed to keep this promises.

Ash-"Hey Dawn? Are you ok?"

Dawn-"Oh yeah. I'm fine. I'm going to go train with Buneary for a little.

Ash- "Ok, I'll send Aipom to help you out."

Dawn- "No thanks. I'll be fine.

5 minutes later…

"Come on out Buneary!"

"Buneary!"

"Hey Buneary. You no how you have a thing for Ashes Pikachu?"

Buneary blushes and nods

"Well I No how you feel"

"BUN EARY? Bun bun eary." (YOU LIKE PIKACHU?!?!? I'm not afraid to fight for Pikachu.)

"No. And I know you would. You proved how much you like Pikachu by resisting evolution and knocking out 3 girl  
pikachu's with your ice beam. But I like pikachus trainer. Ash."

"BUNEARY! Bun eary eary Buneary!(YAAAAAAHHHH! Now all you need to do is tell ash how you feel and Pikachu will be mine!"

"Hey Dawn!" Ash was calling her. She would say how she felt in pallet.

* * *

How did you like Chapter 1? Things are about heat up. This is my first fanfic so im stil learning how to work with it. And all you pokeshippers out there… Sorry. I'm into AshxMay or AshxDawn. Remember to review and email. Vfn2 


	2. may and who?

chap 2? i dont have a clue as to use this thing. here goes. o by the way my freind bayleef will give me some help right bayleef?) you got that right vfn2.) Well since you feel like talking why don't you say the disclaimer bayleef.) Ok. vfn2 owns none of the pokemon charecters. if he makes up some one he'll say at the end of the chapter.) Thats right. oh if its in italics there in though or in a dream.)

* * *

May-_When will he get here. I lost the grande festival. again. to drew. In the last round. I still can't believe how long it took for me to relize I cared for him in that way. Drew's cute. But He's handsome, brave, strong, sexy. _Sexy? Why did that come to her mind every time she thought about him. She was at pof. Oaks lab with her bulbasaur. Ash was in for a suprise. Her bulbasaur had laid an egg. The only other Bulbasaur was Ashes. It was porf. oaks opinion that Ashes bulbasaur had fathered the egg. it made sense since the two were nearly inseperable. She had also raised her eevee into a Glaceon. It was one of her strongest pokemon. Her Blaziken was by far the best Blaziken raised. With her Blaziken she had beaten anyone she had to fight. Even Drew's Garchomp was defeated. Her blaziken's only loss was in the finals. When Drew had Flygon and Garchomp use Earth Quake. 

Ash- Hey. Profeser. MAY?!What are you doing here?

Dawn-_What is she doing here?_

May-Ash! I got Great news. _for me._ Our Bulbasaurs are parents! Isn't it exciting.

Ash-WHAT!? Let me see my bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur!(Hey Ash!)

Ash- Bulbasaur. Did you make an egg with Mays bulbasaur? Bulbasaur nods as Ash shakes his head. You should know better. I didn't know you would do that kind of thing.

Bulba...(ouch.)

Ash-Im sorry. I'm just surprised you would even think of doing that kind of thing.

Glad to know that i'm not the only one who came to kanto.

ash dawn and may turn around to find Paul standing behind them wearing a team rocket uniform.

Ash-Paul!

PIkaPik.(Not you again)

Dawn-Whats with the uniform.

May_-Who is this guy. He looks kinda mean._

Paul.- After you beat me with that pathetic Lucario in the finals Ash I joined up with team rocket. They promised I would get strong pokemon and so far they've kept their promise. I just came hear for a little revenge. Lets go Infernape!

Infernape.(Hear we go.)

Bayleef razor leaf

Paul-huh?

A Bayleef and 12 year old come out of no where and hit infernape with a razor leaf attack.

Ash/Dawn-_Who is this guy?_

May-_I wondered when he would show up. _

Me-I'm Vince. If you want a battle how about me and my starter, bayleef.

Paul-I cant believe you would call that thing a pokemon. look at it. I can already tell this will be to easy.

Bayleef Starts to look ticked off

Vince-Okay bayleef don't become blind by your anger. Lets just end this with one move. Concentrate and find a weak spot.

Ash-_wow good strategy._

Paul-Okay. Infernape Focus punch.

Infernape(alright.)

Vince-Ok Bayleef. Lets end this right now. Grab that fist with onne vine and his other fist with the other vine. Then throw him sky high!

BAY...LEEF!(O...K!)

As Infernape soars threw the sky he see's his landing spot. a lake. Infer nape infernape.(looks like i got beat again)ting

Paul-That incerdibly usless good for nothing wimp.

Vince-Hey pal. It ain't the pokemon. Whether you like it or not its the trainer. Send this punk after his infernape bayleef.

Bayleef!

Paul-AHHH! Well for the first time I'm blasting off.

May-Hey Vince. Great timing.

Ash-How do you know him may?

May-we met in johto. he was just starting out and he asked for my help. We've been threw a lot together. Hey Vince tell Ash your little surprise.

Vince- Oh yeah. I'm the johto league Champ. Well I know one of your freinds May. But who's the girl?

Dawn-Excuse me but I got a Name you know mister and its Dawn.

Vince-Easy, Easy! Thats all I wanted to know. Are you a coordinater or a trainer.

Dawn-Hmm... _Hey maybe if I flirt with this guy a little Ash might get jealuos. _I'm a coordinater. I'm gessing your a trainer huh?Dawn and Vince start to go outside.

Vince- Yep. Lets Go outside. I want to show you my pokemon. They're all champs. My Bayleef is my strongest though. He's sort of a peace keeper if any of my pokemon get into a fight. Come no out Everyone. Vince sends out a garydos,Charizard, nidoking, Glaceon, and Pachurisu.(Note:These pokemon are based off my pokemon crater. account.im vfn22.)

Dawn-Wow. Awsome pokemon. You know I got a pachurisu too. Come on out guys. Dawn sends out Empoleon, Buneary, Pachurisu, Riolu, and Chikorita.

Vince-Nice Chikorita. Like that Riolu. Cute Buneary and Pachurisu. And a tough lookin empoleon. I'd say your most Like pachurisu and buneary.

Dawn- gets a confused look on her face. _Hold on. Is he... nah. He couldn't. Could he?_

* * *

Ash-Well May. How was Johto? 

May-_Well now that we're alone. _May looks down and tears up a little.Without you Ash. It was Horrible.

Ash-Huh What do you mean May?

May-Don't you understand What I'm saying.

Ash-Ashes face started to turn a little red. Well... no.

May-Looks up at ash. Her face a bright red. I...Brock Burst through the door.

Brock-Hey Everyone! oh. Were you guys havin a moment.

Ash-_We were._

Brock-I'll just leave you alone. I got an egg for dawn any way.

May-that was ...

Ash-Awkward?

May-Yeah.

Ash-Hey pikachu. why don't you go great the other pokemon. i'll be ther in a minute.

Pikachu(ok.)

May-so.what I was saying was that I...Ash put a finger on her lips.

Ash-You don't have to tell me. I already know. Mays face turned a bright crimson. You wanted to know if I beat the sinnoh league didn't you?

May-May falls on the floor. No you idiot! Just Close your eyes and I'll show you instead.

As ash closes his eyes May kisses him.Ash opened his eyes almost instantley from surprise. then he closes his eyes and enjoys his first kiss. Suddenly Ash puts more passion into the kiss. Sliding his tongue into may's mouth As mays puts her tongue into shes mouth. Mays leg pops up. As they seperate May speaks."Wow Ash. Your a great kisser." Ash blushes from the complement."Your not so bad yourself May.

* * *

Wow. I amazed myself on this one. keep writing reveiws please. I want your oppinion to keep the story good. And yes Vince is a charecter i made up myself. actually i based him off me. i plan on writing a series about me and my frends going on our own pokemon adventure.things are about to heat up come next chapter. so send in those reviews. 


	3. the truth

BAYLEEF! GIVE ME BACK THOSE DOHNUTS. YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DO TO YOU!Oh... Hey guys. sorry. Bayleef is acting up. He's a great guy when he behaves.)Hey Vince Saved you the last dohnut.)Thanks. HEY!) uh oh. before vince kills me for leaving him the coconut im going to do the whatchamacallit. Vince owns no pokemon charecter save for Vince.someone else might pop in todaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!) Gotcha! Oh. On with the program.

* * *

"Hey Dawn!" "Brock. What a great suprise. Who's the egg for?" "For Vince. He specially asked me to get him a totodile egg." Thanks Brock. I can always trust on you.""Speaking of trust... do you trust me to take your sister out on a date tonight?""Do you mind if I say she's already seeing someone?"Brockquikley drops his head."Well.Sniff. So much for love.""Take it easy. I Was kidding. sure why not?" Toxicroak comes out and hits brock with a poisin jab."Uggh. Maybe thats why not." As toxicroak pulls away brock Vince and Dawn Sweat drop as they turn and look at each other."Well thats Brock. Love it or leave it.""You got that right Vince. I'm going to go check on Ash.""Ok."Vince turned and looked in the window and saw ash making out with May."DAWN! WAIT!" ""Why?" She opened the Door and saw exactly What Vince had seen. She suddenly Froze. As she fell back Vince Caught her."Thanks Glaceon."Glace. "Hey Charizard. Come give me a hand please." As charizard made a fire to defrost Dawn Vince started to think of a excuse for freezing dawn the way he did._ I can tell dawn has a thing for ash. I don't have a chance. Still maybe she'll cool of if I give her my totodile egg. Or... Maybe I should just get lost. _Come on guys back to your pokeballs. Charizard, can you take me some where far away.CHAR!(Why?) I just think it would be best to lay low for awile. Come on." You're staying right here Vince. You're not leaving me." "Dawn!? I thought you were frozen""Yeah but while you weren't looking you charizard used a flamethrower on me. Besides you would hurt me if you left." "Huh?" "You see vince your my freind. And while my pokemon aren't strong like yours I know you've been hurt somewhere deep down. I can tell from the way you act. Was it some one you knew? Was it a pokemon? Please tell me Vince. I Don't know if it will help. But let me know so I can help you.""Okay.When i was a kid I had a friend. He was a growlith. Not at all young. I got him for christmas when I was 3. We had so much fun together. When my parents were at work we would play and have fun. It was 2 or 3 years ago. He was really old. He couldn't even use tackle. Well I got caught in the woods one day by a bunch Luxray. They kept trying to attack me. But every time my growlith would jump in front of me and take the attack. All of a sudden The biggest luxray i ever hope to see used a thunder on growlithe. After that attack he didn't move."Dawn and vince were quiet for a minute. "wow. Vince has been through a lot. I Wonder if paul went through the same thing. If he did it would explain why he drives his pokemon so hard." "I don't think I should stay. Your going to go through a lot with ash and may. The reason I hit you with aurora beam was because may was making out with ash.." "NO! YOUR LYING! I KNOW YOU ARE. HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT? OH VINCE. I HATE YOU!" As Dawn ran off crying a heart broken trainer, his face stained by the tears on his face, walked off. "Come on Charizard. I can't stay here. Return._ I guess I should go after her. _Come on Bayleef. We better go after her. If se gets lost it'll be on our shoulders. Lets go. AHH!"

* * *

"_How could he. How could some one so sweet be so wrong." _"Dawn? Daaawwwn? Where are you? Pika pika!" "_Is That Ash?_ Ash? Is that you?" ""Yeah. I got something to tell you." "What is it?" "May and I are going out!" "WHAT?! Ok. cool.Would you excuse me. i need to talk to May. _How could she! Vince was right. Im going to straiten out may once and for all. _MAY! Could I talk to you?" "Sure. Whats wrong?" As soon as may came down dawn threw an uppercut that sent may flying onto the stairs, knocking her out cold. Or, it looked that way to Dawn. " Take that. never think you can take Ash from me." "Dawn? What are you doing?" "It's not what it looks like. Oh. Its just you. Hows the cerulean gym?"

* * *

"You! You're the punks who killed my best freind. The luxray pride." Vince was surrounded by 100's of luxray." Looks like you got more pokemon to join your gang. Not that it will help. COME ON OUT EVERYONE! LETS END THESE CHUMPS!

* * *

"Wow vince. You just can't let it go can you?" "Let what go?" "Timone." "..." "Vince? oh boy. Well I'm going to end this chapter. Poor vince is tearing up. He lost his first dog some years ago. poor guy can't get over it. Well. this is bayleef. Signing off." 


End file.
